Enigma
by tarandayo
Summary: Siapa sangka kau akan bertemu seorang pemuda misterius—yang membuatmu tertarik untuk mengenalnya lebih jauh—di taman tempat kau melarikan diri dalam keadaan terkoyak oleh patah hati. [MAYUZUMI x READER]
1. prologue

**Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **[MAYUZUMI x READER] [slight!Reader x ?] fanfiction. Second POV used.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _Enigma : a person or thing that is mysterious, puzzling, or difficult to understand._

* * *

Kau terus berlari, mengacuhkan kedua tungkaimu yang berontak serta napas yang tersengal. Rasa sesak yang menyeruak di dada serta kabut yang merubungi otak telah mengacaukan sistem pikiranmu. Kekalutan menguasai—sehingga keadaan sekitar tak lagi kauindahkan. Hingga—

 _Bruk_.

Kakimu tersandung dan kau terjatuh. Terkapar di jalanan taman kota yang sudah sepi.

Masa bodoh dengan gaun putih yang ternoda debu, terserah dengan luka yang mengalirkan darah segar di lutut, pun dengan kaki terkilir yang berdenyut nyeri. Yang kaulakukan hanya menangis tanpa suara—mengeluarkan segala rasa sakit yang menggelayut. Rasa sakit yang terkumpul perlahan—dimana malam inilah puncaknya. Menegaskan bahwa dia—sedari dulu dan sampai kapanpun—tak akan pernah menolehkan kepalanya padamu.

 _Cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan memang menyakitkan, eh?_

.

"Hei kau." Tiba-tiba ada suara memasuki gendang telingamu. Kau mendongak—dengan mata yang basah—dan kau langsung disambut oleh sepasang manik kelabu yang menyorot datar. Pemuda pemilik tatapan kosong itu mengulurkan tangannya ke arahmu.

Tunggu … Sejak kapan dia disana?

"Kaumau berdiri tidak?" tanyanya, dengan datar. Kau masih terlalu bingung untuk merespon ucapannya—apalagi menyambut uluran tangannya. Beberapa detik berlalu, dan tanpa tedeng aling-aling pemuda itu merunduk dan meraih tanganmu yang masih menempel di jalan, lalu menariknya untuk memaksamu berdiri.

"Tu-tunggu!" sergahmu. Tak direspon, malahan ia mengalungkan lenganmu ke bahunya, lalu menuntunmu berjalan ke bangku taman terdekat. Ia mendudukkanmu disana. Oh, seharusnya kau sadar daritadi kalau pemuda ini hanya ingin membantumu.

"Terima ka—"

"Kakimu berdarah. Tunggu disini, akan kucari obat," potongnya, kemudian langsung berbalik dan pergi.

"Ah, iya …" gumammu pelan. Kau menatap punggungnya sementara tanda tanya terukir di kepala. Siapakah pemuda datar tanpa ekspresi yang tiba-tiba menolongmu ini? Tapi tak ada celah untuk memikirkannya lebih lanjut, karena rasa kalut kembali menyelubungi.

Kau terlarut dalam kemelut pikiran. Rasa perih masih menggelayuti dadamu, dan ingatan mengenai kenangan menyakitkan yang kaualami terus menari-nari di kepala tanpa bisa dicegah. Kain putih dari gaun yang menutup bagian paha kauremas kuat—dan sejurus kemudian likuid bening mulai menetes membasahinya.

 _Bila aku tahu akan berakhir begini, aku tak akan datang ke prom night dengan harapan yang konyol—yaitu berdansa dengan lelaki yang aku sukai sedari dulu. Bodohbodohbodoh—_

 _Srek_.

Saat sedang merutuki diri sendiri—tiba-tiba seseorang meletakkan sebuah kantung kecil di sebelahmu. Kau mendongak—dengan mata yang masih lembab—untuk melihat siapa pelakunya.

"Eh?!" Kau agak terkesiap kala mendapati pemuda bersurai kelabu itu yang tau-tau sudah berada di hadapanmu—tanpa sedikitpun hawa kedatangan. Kemudian tanpa aba-aba, pemuda yang tak kauketahui identitasnya itu langsung berlutut dan membersihkan lukamu dengan kapas yang dibaluri alkohol.

"Aw …" rintihmu ketika rasa pedih menjalar. Namun ia tak peduli dan terus mengusap lukamu dengan kapas. Benar-benar tak acuh, walau kau tahu tujuannya baik, sih. Tunggu, bagaimana kalau dia ini orang jahat? Duh, ini sudah malam dan taman ini sangat sepi …

"Aku hanya mengobatimu agar lukamu itu tidak infeksi. Aku tak berniat melakukan lebih dari itu," ujarnya datar.

Kau sedikit berjengit mendengarnya. Apa dia esper? Ah, lupakan saja. Selanjutnya kau membiarkan dia mengoleskan obat merah dan diakhiri dengan membalut lututmu dengan perban. Setelah selesai dengan perawatan praktis namun berguna itu, dia langsung bangkit dan duduk di sebelahmu tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

"Terima kasih," ucapmu sambil tersenyum pada sang pemuda misterius. Namun tak ada respon sedikitpun. Yang dilakukan pemuda itu hanya mengeluarkan sebuah novel dari dalam sakunya, membuka halaman yang sudah ditandai pembatas, lalu memfokuskan manik kelabunya pada rangkaian tulisan yang dicetak disana.

Kauperhatikan sosok itu dengan seksama. Ia memiliki surai kelabu dengan sepasang manik berawarna senada. Dilihat dari tampang, sepertinya dia anak kuliahan—atau bisa juga SMA. Yang pasti, wajahnya cenderung datar, tegasmu sekali lagi.

Lalu kau beralih ke bagian tubuh. Tubuhnya yang tinggi dan ideal untuk ukuran lelaki itu dibalut oleh kemeja putih yang dilapis tuksedo hitam—dan dipadu dengan celana hitam. Tampak seperti setelan untuk ke pesta. Kalau begitu, mengapa ia malah membaca novel di taman begini? Tanda tanya kembali muncul.

Seolah sadar dengan tingkahmu yang sedari tadi meniliknya, bola mata sang pemuda bergerak untuk melirikmu, membuatmu salah tingkah. Baru saja kau hendak meminta maaf atas ketidaksopananmu, namun—

"Melarikan diri dari pesta, huh?" –Tiba-tiba lelaki itu buka suara, dengan mata yang masih tertuju pada novel bacaannya. "Gadis yang telah berdandan cantik, dengan gaun indah serta akserori—mana mungkin kau menata diri sedemikian rupa bila telah merencanakan akan melakukan ini, 'kan?"

"… Kautahu jawabannya." Kau tertawa miris. "Lalu … Kau sendiri sepertinya berdandan untuk ke pesta. Tapi mengapa malah disini?"

"Sama sepertimu, melarikan diri dari _prom night_ ," jawabnya tanpa menoleh ke arahmu.

Manikmu membulat dan spontan kau bertanya, "Eh, kau dari SMA Rakuzan juga?"

"Ng."

"Apa kau … gagal berdansa dengan perempuan yang kausukai?" Pertanyaan itu meluncur begitu saja, dan sedetik kemudian kau merutuki dirimu yang telah bertanya hal sensitif seperti itu. Tapi kaulihat tetap tak ada perubahan raut di wajah pemuda itu. Ia membalik halaman novelnya dengan tenang.

"Samasekali tidak. Aku hanya benci keramaian."

"Oh, begitu … Lalu, mengapa kau datang?" Entah mengapa ada rasa penasaran yang menggelitikmu untuk mengenal sosok yang ternyata asal sekolahnya sama denganmu itu.

"... Bukan urusanmu."

Kau terdiam. Lalu timbul dorongan untuk mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya sudah kaukatakan tadi. "Ng, itu … terima kasih sudah menolongku tadi."

Hanya gumaman pelan sebagai respon. Selanjutnya, hening kembali mengambil alih. Pemuda itu terlarut dalam novel bacaannya, sedangkan kau mencoba agar tak terlarut dalam kesedihan dan menangis seperti tadi. Kau tak ingin terlihat cengeng, apalagi di hadapan orang asing begini.

Kau pun mendongak, memilih untuk menikmati hamparan kanvas hitam yang ditoreh cahaya purnama serta kerlip bintang. Manikmu menerawang angkasa—dengan tatapan kosong, sesuai dengan keadaan hatimu yang terasa hampa.

 _Hampa. Namun setidaknya lebih baik dibanding dihujam beribu jarum._

"Biar kutebak." Suara datarnya memecah keheningan. Masih dengan pandangan terfokus pada novel, ia berbicara, "Kau datang ke _prom night_ dengan harapan dapat berdansa dengan lelaki yang kausukai, akan tetapi harapanmu tak terwujud—dan lelaki itu malah berdansa dengan perempuan lain. Kau sakit hati, dan langsung bergegas meninggalkan pesta."

Kau tercengang mendengar penuturan tiba-tiba dari pemuda itu. Diucapkan dengan lugas dan tepat sasaran. Wow, dia telah merangkum kisah menyedihkan yang kaualami tadi. Seulas senyum getir terbit di wajahmu.

"Kau pintar menganalisis ya? Ngomong-ngomong kau kelas berapa dan siapa namamu?"

"Mayuzumi Chihiro. Kelas tiga."

"Eh, berarti kau adalah _senpai_ -ku dong."

"Hm."

Daripada terjebak dalam kegalauan, lebih baik kau mengobrol dengan sosok yang ternyata adalah kakak kelasmu itu—pikirmu. Mungkin kau bisa mengenalnya lebih jauh.

"Kalau boleh tau, Senpai ikut klub apa?"

"Basket."

Kau terdiam. Jawaban itu kembali mengingatkanmu pada sosok itu, membuatmu terpekur. " … berarti kau mengenalnya. Kau mengenal Akashi …"

"Tentu saja. Oh, jadi dia yang menolakmu? Huh, orang itu benar-benar itu memang tipikal lelaki idaman, seperti yang sering muncul di novel. Dan kau salah satu dari sekian banyak penggemarnya?" tanyanya.

"Ti-tidak, aku … bukan sekedar mengagumi, karena aku … benar-benar menyukainya …"

"Benarkah itu? Darimana kautahu kalau kau memang tulus menyukainya—bukan sekedar terpesona pada fitur rupawannya?"

Kau kembali terdiam.

 _Apakah rasaku padanya memang sedalam yang kupikirkan?_

"Aku sangat menyukainya …" lirihmu.

"Begitu ya. Lalu setelah ditolak, apa yang akan kaulakukan?"

Kau menghela nafas, lalu tersenyum hambar. "Tak ada pilihan lain. Aku harus merelakannya, 'kan?"

.

"Akan kutunggu sampai kau benar-benar melepaskan perasaanmu pada orang itu. Aku akan selalu disini, di sampingmu, menemani dan mengiburmu—karena aku sungguh menyukaimu. Suatu saat, akan kubuat kau berpaling padaku."

Kau membeku kala untaian kalimat penuh makna itu dilantunkan oleh pemuda bersurai kelabu itu dengan lancar dan dengan nada yang tidak sedatar biasanya—seolah ada secercah emosi yang dituang disana.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" Mayuzumi menoleh padamu yang masih terperangah. Tak ada perubahan ekpresi yang kentara, hanya kedua alis yang terangkat. "Itu adalah dialog yang diucapkan si tokoh pria dalam novel ini."

Mayuzumi menyodorkan novel itu padamu, menunjuk sebuah paragraf yang tercetak di lembar kertas itu. Kau langsung menangkap kalimat yang dimaksud—yang memang sama persis dengan yang diucapkannya tadi.

Seulas senyum terbit di wajahmu—perlahan melebar dan berubah menjadi tawa kecil. "Hahahaha …"

Kau menertawakan kekonyolannya yang mengira kalimat sarat makna itu berasal dari pemikiran sang pemuda. Hei, kalian baru saling mengenal kurang dari sejam tahu. Apalagi, dia bukanlah tipikal lelaki penggoda yang akan mengambil kesempatan bila hanya berdua dengan gadis seperti ini. Dia adalah orang yang misterius dan perkataannya selalu lugas dan tepat sasaran.

"Kisahmu mirip seperti yang dialami sang tokoh utama dalam cerita ini. Patah hati lantaran cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan. Dalam keterpurukannya, datang seorang lelaki yang menyukainya—dan mencoba untuk menghibur sekaligus memenangkan hati sang tokoh utama. Kurang lebih begitu," lanjutnya.

Oh, pantas saja tadi dia ingin tahu mengenai apa yang kaurasakan. Sepertinya dia ingin membandingkannya dengan cerita di novelnya itu. Satu informasi lagi—pemuda itu ternyata menyukai novel bertama _romance_. Kau tersenyum dalam hati akan seleranya yang tak terduga itu.

Kau kembali bertanya, "Jadi maksudmu, aku sebaiknya menunggu kehadiran seseorang yang akan menjadi pelipur lara bagiku?"

"Terserah, mau ditunggu atau dicari. Bila kau merasa bahwa sesuatu sudah tak bisa diperjuangkan, maka kau harus meninggalkannya."

Wah, dia seperti orang bijak saja.

"Haha … doakan saja aku bisa segera menemukan penggantinya." Dadamu berdenyut nyeri kala mengucapkan itu, dan hatimu bergolak memprotes. "Ah, tapi kurasa butuh waktu lama agar aku bisa merelakannya."

Mayuzumi hanya mengedikkan bahu. "Semoga beruntung."

Kau tersenyum pedih dan menatap langit bertabur bintang—ah, mungkin saja akan ada bintang jatuh yang bisa mengabulkan permohonanmu. Memohon agar sang pemuda yang kausukai berpaling padamu—atau memohon seseorang dapat mengalihkan pandanganmu darinya, mana yang lebih baik?

Di satu sisi kau tak ingin menghapusnya dari hatimu, namun di sisi lain kau juga tak tahan terus-menerus mencintai tanpa balasan. Entahlah—itu masih menjadi sebuah dilema bagimu.

.

Waktu kembali berjalan tanpa ada interaksi lebih lanjut—lantaran Mayuzumi kembali larut dalam bacaannya. Sedangkan kau memilih untuk tetap disana selama beberapa saat untuk menenangkan diri. Kau merasa nyaman dengan atmosfir yang tenang, sapuan angin malam, serta … keberadaan pemuda itu? Ahaha, mana mungkin.

Tak lama kemudian Mayuzumi berdiri. "Pestanya sebentar lagi selesai. Kau dijemput?"

"Ah!" Kau langsung tersadar. Gawat, kau sampai tak memperhatikan waktu lagi. Kau langsung menyusul berdiri. "Aku dijemput di sekolah. Kalau begitu, aku akan segera kesana."

Pemuda itu tak bergeming sejenak—dan sejurus kemudian, ia melepas jasnya. Kau terheran. "Kenapa dilepas, nanti Senpai masuk angin—"

Ia menyodorkan jasnya padamu. "Pakai ini. Kau lah yang akan masuk angin bila berada di luar dengan pakaian seperti itu."

Ah, benar juga. Gaun seperti ini tak akan mampu menangkal dinginnya udara malam yang menusuk.

"Tak perlu repot-repot—"

"Kembalikan saja nanti. Aku selalu di atap sekolah tiap istirahat." Lagi-lagi dia memotong ucapanmu. Sepertinya level ketidakacuhannya benar-benar tinggi. Tapi di lain sisi—dia baik juga.

Kau tersenyum sambil menerima jas itu. "Terima kasih sudah merawat lukaku dan meminjamiku jas ini, Mayuzumi-senpai."

Hanya gumaman kecil sebagai respon. Setelah itu Mayuzumi langsung berjalan keluar areal taman untuk menuju ke stasiun, sedangkan kau berbalik ke arah sebaliknya untuk kembali ke sekolah. Kau segera mengenakan jas itu. Terasa hangat—dan kau dapat menghirup aroma maskulin yang terkuar. Ketika menoleh ke belakang untuk memastikan keberadaan pemuda itu—yang kau dapati hanyalah areal taman yang kosong.

—Cepat sekali perginya! Seperti hantu saja. Tapi kautahu dia adalah manusia biasa—dengan aura yang agak mistis dan misterius—yang merupakan siswa di SMA yang sama denganmu.

(Kau pulang membawa membawa hati yang retak—sekaligus secercah rasa penasaran akan sosok yang baru saja kautemui itu.)

.

.

.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Tulis pendapatmu di kotak review yaa! :)**


	2. a familiar stranger

**Disclaimer** : KnB © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

 **Title** : Enigma

 **Pairing** : [MAYUZUMI x READER] [Onesided!Reader x Akashi] [Slight!Hayama x Reader]

 **Note :** Thanks buat **kizuna fukato, alice dreamland, Sasha bosconovitch, Reina-tsu27, YummydaNina, Akane Miyahara, Silvia-KI chan, LeafandFlower, Hyuga Kaname, Akiyama Seira, Aoi Kitahara, Mell Hinaga Kuran, Mikan Ran Konako** yang udah me- _review_ chapter pertama. Senang rasanya melihat respon yang diberikan atas cerita ini :"")

Dan maaf lama (banget) update-nya. Saya baru aja melakukan perombakan plot. Well, selamat membaca dan semoga terhibur ~! :3

.

.

* * *

"Aku mencarimu semalam, habisnya kau tiba-tiba menghilang di tengah pesta," ungkap pemuda yang duduk di sampingmu, antara kunyahan sushi yang menjadi menu makan siangnya kali ini.

Saat ini, kau sedang menyantap bekal di bangku taman bersama teman sekelasmu, Hayama Kotarou.

Kau menjepit ebi katsu dengan sumpit, menggantungnya di udara sejenak. "Yah … Kau tahu kan, itu karena …"

"Pasti karena Akashi, bukan?" tukas Hayama.

Di sela kunyahan, kau menanggapi pertanyaan retoris itu. "Hm. Begitulah. Mungkin seperti itu lah rasanya hati yang pecah berkeping-keping atau semacamnya—seperti yang sering di telenovela atau _shoujo manga_ ," tuturmu jujur.

Sahabatmu itu kemudian menutup mulut dengan telapak tangan, tubuhnya bergetar-getar menahan tawa. "Hmp—ahaha! Kenapa kau jadi melankolis begini?" Kemudian ia tergelak.

Urat kekeselan timbul di wajahmu. " _Mou, Hayama no baka_!"

Setelah tawanya reda, ia berujar—kali ini nada serius. "Kautahu, aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu! Bagaimana kalau kau diculik, atau tertabrak mobil dan semacamnya?"

Kau tersentuh atas perhatiannya. "Hayama …"

"—Kalau terjadi sesuatu padamu, siapa yang membantuku membuat PR serta memberiku contekan saat ulangan matematika nanti?"

 _Gubrak_! "… Perhatiannya jangan setengah-setengah, dong …" ringismu.

Pemuda bergingsul itu terkekeh tanpa dosa. "Jadi—kemana kau pergi semalam? Langsung pulang?"

" _Etto_ , sebenarnya …" Manikmu melirik kesana kemari, bingung harus memulai cerita dari mana. Ingatanmu melayang pada sosok bersurai kelabu yang menjadi 'pahlawan' semalam. Hayama menelengkan kepala, penasaran.

 _Teng tong teng tong_

—Baru saja mulut terbuka untuk bercerita, bel pertanda masuk menginterupsi.

"Wah, sudah masuk! Makananku belum habis!" Hayama panik.

"Itu karena kau kebanyakan mengoceh tadi!" omelmu.

Setelahnya, kalian beranjak dari bangku taman dan berlarian menuju kelas.

Ketika guru _homeroom_ sibuk menyampaikan ini dan itu, pikiranmu melayang pada kilas kejadian semalam. Sementara itu, Hayama yang duduk di belakangmu sedang asyik menggambar entah apa di buku catatannya.

Kau menuliskan pesan di kertas kecil, kemudian meremas dan menaruhnya di meja sang pemuda.

'Sepulang sekolah nanti, kau tidak ada latihan basket, 'kan? Kita ke kafe dekat stasiun. Ada yang ingin kuceritakan _.'_

.

"EH?! MAYUZUMI-SAN MELAKUKAN ITU PADAMU?!"

"Hayama, sssh!" Kau panik, menyadari tatapan para pengunjung kafe yang terarah pada kalian. "Kalimatmu itu ambigu banget, bego!"

Hayama tertawa salah tingkah. Berdeham, kemudian ia memelankan suaranya. "Jadi … Mayuzumi-san menolongmu, begitu?"

" _Well_ , sebenarnya dia cuma mengobati lukaku sih. Siapapun pasti akan melakukan hal serupa kalau melihat seorang gadis terkapar seorang diri, bukan?"

"Benar juga, sih. Tapi, ini Mayuzumi-san loh. Dalam penglihatanku, dia itu tipe orang yang cenderung masa bodoh dan tak peduli dengan apa yang terjadi di sekitarnya." Pemuda berambut kuning keemasan itu menggaruk kepala dengan kening berkerut.

"Benarkah? Tapi, dia menolongku, dan bahkan menemaniku …" ujarmu sambil mengaduk-aduk isi segelas _lemon tea_.

Hayama ngotot. "Itu lah yang membuatku tidak percaya! Mayuzumi-san itu, bahkan dia tidak pernah merespon perkataan yang kami tujukan padanya! Kau yakin, namanya Mayuzumi? Tidak salah dengar?"

"Pendengaranku masih seratus persen berfungsi dengan baik," sanggahmu penuh penekanan.

"Huh. Aku tidak yakin. Pendengaranmu bahkan lebih buruk dari kelelawar," ejeknya.

"Apa maksudmu?!"

"Coba deskripsikan penampilannya."

Kau menaruh telunjuk di dagu, mencoba mengingat-ingat. "Dia lelaki bertubuh 180 cm ke atas. Warna rambut dan matanya kelabu, lalu … _etto_ …sering muncul dan hilang tiba-tiba seperti hantu? Ah! Dan sepertinya dia gemar membaca novel."

Setelah mengakhiri kalimat, kau bergidik saat mendapati Hayama memasang ekspresi horor. "… Tepat sekali."

"Ke-kenapa kau tampak sangat tidak percaya? Aku yakin, Mayuzumi-senpai itu orang yang baik!"

Dengan tangan memijit kening serta mata terpejam, pemuda itu tampak berpikir keras seolah sedang memikirkan penyelesaian sebuah kasus rumit. Sejurus kemudian, ia menggebrak meja dengan mata berkilat. Sekali lagi sukses menarik perhatian para pengunjung kafe.

" _Souka_! Mayuzumi-san pasti menyukaimu, makanya dia bertindak begitu baik padamu!" tudingnya penuh keyakinan.

"Eh?! Da-da-darimana kau dapat kesimpulan begitu?!"

"Pasti begitu! Dan mungkin—ini kesempatanmu untuk melupakan _orang itu_."

"Tunggu, aku benar-benar tidak mengerti yang kaubicarakan! Bagaimana mungkin Mayuzumi-senpai menyukaiku, sementara kami baru saja bertemu?!"

"Cinta pada pandangan pertama, mungkin?"

"Jangan konyol!"

"Eh, bukankah kau juga mengalaminya? Kau jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dengan Aka—hmp!"

Kau membungkam mulutnya dengan ganas, menatap tajam si mulut ember; _katakan-sekali-lagi-dan-kucolok-matamu-dengan-garpu._ Hayama mengangguk ngeri.

Hayama megap-megap mencari udara setelah cengkramanmu lepas. "Lihat, tatapan matamu mengerikan sekali—mengingatkanku pada Akashi. Jangan-jangan kau tertular sifatnya, heh?"

Orang ini benar-benar menyebalkan. Kau menggeletakkan kepala ke meja, lelah menghadapi Hayama.

"Jangan sebut nama itu lagi. Aku harus melupakannya," lirihmu.

Hayama terdiam sejenak, menggaruk kepala dengan kikuk. " _Well_ , semoga sukses … Lalu, bagaimana dengan Mayuzumi-san? Apa kau akan membalas perasannya?"

Sumpah, orang ini tidak nyambung. Kalau dipikir-pikir, kenapa kau malah mencurahkan hati pada si pemuda yang—garis bawahi—gemar asal menarik konklusi serta tidak peka, alih-alih dengan para gadis yang pastinya lebih bisa diandalkan dalam mengatasi masalah seperti ini?

"Mayuzumi-senpai tidak ada kaitannya dengan masalah perasaanku." Kau menghela napas. "Tapi, entah kenapa … Aku merasa ingin mengenalnya lebih jauh."

" _Souka_."

* * *

Kau meniti anak tangga sembari mendekap kantung berisi jas yang telah dicuci bersih—milik seseorang yang akan kautemui. Begitu membuka pintu akses menuju atap, yang menyambutmu adalah sinar mentari yang agak terik serta atap yang kosong.

Kakimu menyusuri areal teratas di gedung sekolah itu, mencoba menemukan tanda keberadaan si pemuda. Namun nihil. Mungkin ia belum kesini.

"Taruh saja."

Suara itu tiba-tiba terdengar—berasal dari sosok yang sedang duduk tak jauh dari tempatmu berdiri.

"Ma-Mayuzumi-senpai? Sejak kapan kau disini?"

"Sejak tadi."

Sekarang kau yakin kalau hawa keberadannya memang tipis _._

Kau segera menaruh kantung itu di lantai atap sambil berucap, "Terima kasih banyak, Mayuzumi-senpai."

"Hm." Hanya gumaman sebagai jawaban. Selanjutnya, hening mengisi ruang antara kalian. Kau masih berdiri di hadapannya.

" _Etto_ … Boleh aku disini sebentar?" tanyamu dengan canggung.

Mayuzumi mengalihkan pandang dari novel untuk menatapmu. Manik kalian saling bersirobok selama beberapa detik, membuatmu agak salah tingkah.

"Terserah. Asal jangan berisik."

Pemuda itu kembali terisap pada untaian kata yang tercetak di novel. Dari auranya terpancar jelas pesan _biarkan-aku-membaca-dengan-tenang._ Tidak ingin mengganggunya, kau pun berjalan ke pagar pembatas, menikmati langit biru dengan awan kumulus yang berarak. Angin menelusup di sela dedaunan, menimbulkan bunyi gemerisik—juga menerbangkan beberapa helai rambutmu. Suara derik serangga musim panas dipadu cicitan burung mengisi udara.

Pertemuan pertama kalian terjadi di bawah langit malam yang sendu, dan sekarang bertemu lagi di bawah langit siang yang cerah.

Tiba-tiba kau terdorong untuk menoleh pada sang pemuda yang masih duduk membaca novel memunggungimu, kemudian tanpa sadar kau memperhatikan bagian belakang tubuhnya. Rambutnya kelabunya tertata rapi, menutupi sebagian tengkuk. Punggungnya tegap. Sejenak muncul sebuah sensasi asing—rindu? Heh, bukan rindu—tapi apa?

"Apa ada sesuatu di rambutku?"

"Eh?!" Begitu tersadar, pemuda itu telah menatapmu tajam, membuatmu tersentak kaget. "Ti-tidak, kok!"

"Kalau begitu, jangan memandanginya terus," ujarnya risih.

"…." Rasanya seperti maling yang terpergok. _Ketahuan. Ketahuan. Aku malu sekali!_

"Eh—anu—cuaca hari ini bagus, ya?" ujarmu, mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Pemuda itu hanya menggumam pelan, lalu kembali pada bacaannya.

"Mayuzumi-senpai selalu disini tiap istirahat, ya?"

"Begitulah. Jangan berisik."

Kemudian pemuda yang kelasnya satu tingkat di atasmu itu kembali larut dalam dunianya sendiri. Benakmu menerka-nerka, sebenarnya dia ini orang yang bagaimana? Entah baik atau tidak—sebenarnya kau belum bisa menentukannya dengan tegas. Makanya, kau ingin mengenalnya lebih jauh.

Kemudian sebuah ide muncul di kepalamu.

* * *

Sebuah benda menghalangi pandangan manik kelabu itu ke novel di genggaman. Mayuzumi mendongak dengan alis berkerut tak senang, dan mendapati si pelaku yang tak lain adalah gadis yang kemarin baru saja menemuinya di atap untuk mengembalikan jas miliknya.

" _Etto_ , aku membuatkanmu bekal," jelasmu.

Mayuzumi menekuri bungkusan berwarna merah marun tersebut, sementara tangan belum bergerak untuk menerima. "Kenapa?"

"Ucapan terima kasih."

Kedua alis pemuda itu bertaut. "Mau berterima kasih sampai kapan? Sudah, sudah cukup."

"Eh, kalau begitu … tanda perkenalan?"

Kedua alis pemuda itu terangkat, kemudian ia mendengus geli akan tingkahmu.

"Pft. Terserah," ujarnya sembari meraih bekal tersebut. Novel dimasukkan ke saku, dan kotak bekal ditaruh di pangkuan. "Tapi ini bukan berarti aku ingin berkenalan denganmu."

Kau mendudukkan diri di samping sang pemuda. Kalian membuka tutup bento secara bersamaan.

" _Ittadakimasu_!" serumu.

" _Decoben_?" tanyan Mayuzumi begitu isi mendapati dalam bekal yang berupa nasi lengkap dengan lauk pauk—yang ditata sedemikian rupa sehingga terlihat apik.

" _Hai_. Aku suka menghias bekal," jawabmu.

"Tidak ada sayuran disini," komentarnya sambil membolak-balik isi bekal dengan sumpit.

"Haha. Soalnya aku tidak suka sayur."

"Huh. Tidak berubah sedikitpun." Pemuda itu—tersenyum kecil?

Entahlah. Selanjutnya, kalian menyantap bekal dalam diam. Pemuda itu tampak menikmati masakanmu, terlihat dari tangannya yang tak berhenti menyumpit, serta sedikit binar—yang samasekali tak kentara—di wajah kala makanan masuk ke mulut. Kau tersenyum puas.

Saat kau sedang memasukkan potongan sosis ke mulut, tiba-tiba pintu atap terbuka.

Dan sosok yang muncul di baliknya membuat dadamu seolah dihantam palu godam.

" _Konnichiwa_ , Chihiro."

.

Pemuda bersurai merah itu berjalan mendekati kalian berdua—ralat, lebih tepatnya pemuda di sampingmu yang notabene merupakan anggota dari tim basket yang dipimpinnya. Jantungmu seolah berhenti berdetak, dan perasaan campur aduk menyeruak.

"Sepulang sekolah, segera berkumpul di _gym_. Ada simulasi strategi," ujar pemuda bermanik heterokromatik tersebut dengan nada penuh otoritas seperti biasa. Suara baritonnya yang tegas seolah menggetarkan tiap selmu.

" _Wakatta_ ," jawab Mayuzumi enteng.

Sedangkan kau masih membeku, seolah tubuhmu baru saja ketumpahan semen dan mengeras.

"Oh iya, kau—"

Sejurus kemudian, sepasang merah-oranye itu menghujam lurus ke arahmu. Tenggorokanmu tercekat.

"—Waktu itu aku tak sempat mengatakan ini padamu."

 _Mengatakan apa? Permintaan maaf karena telah menolakku?_

"Harap segera melupakanku, karena aku sama sekali tak punya perasaan khusus terhadapmu."

Kapten tim basket itu kemudian berlalu meninggalkan atap, begitu saja—mengabaikan fakta bahwa kalimat yang diucapkannya sukses menohok ulu hatimu.

Selanjutnya kau menyadari pandanganmu yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

Sial! lagi-lagi kau menangis karena orang itu. Tanganmu terus menyeka air mata yang terus mengalir.

 _Grep_.

Tiba-tiba, sebuah tangan bergerak mendorong kepalamu, membuat wajahmu mendarat pada bahu yang dilapis jas putih Rakuzan.

Mayuzumi-senpai?

Tangannya masih berada di kepalamu, seolah tidak mengizinkanmu mengangkat wajah yang pasti kusut sekali. "Wanita biasanya terlihat cantik ketika menangis. Tapi kau berbeda. Sangat jelek."

Air matamu tambah deras, entah akibat perkataan _orang itu_ atau ejekan pemuda tersebut.

"Masih cengeng seperti waktu itu."

Waktu itu? Ah—pasti maksudnya ketika pertama kali kalian bertemu. Entah kenapa kau selalu menangis di hadapan pemuda ini. Entah kenapa kau selalu terlihat menyedihkan di depannya. Kau merasa sangat—sangat malu.

Alih-alih beranjak, tanpa sadar tanganmu menggamit kain jas milik pemuda itu, meremasnya, sementara kepala makin tenggelam pada bahu tegap sang pemuda, membasahi seragam almamater berwarna putih tersebut. Kalian terus berada di posisi itu selama beberapa menit.

Sementara itu, dari sisi lain atap—seorang pemuda berambut kuning keemasan mengamati pemandangan tersebut, dengan ekspresi serius—yang jarang sekali ditampilkannya.

"… Sebenarnya apa maksudmu, Mayuzumi-san?"

* * *

"Jadi … kenapa kau disini lagi?" tanya pemuda berjuluk _new phantom sixth man itu_ dengan nada bosan. Ini ketiga kalinya kau mengunjungi dia di atap.

"Tidak masalah, 'kan? Disini enak. Anginnya sejuk," jawabmu jujur, walau itu bukan alasan sepenuhnya.

"Terserah." Pemuda itu kembali mengabaikanmu dan mulai membaca novelnya.

Sambil menatap langit, kau berujar pelan, " _Nee_ , konon katanya butuh waktu setengah dari lama kita mencintai sesorang, agar bisa melupakannya. Kalau begitu … berarti butuh waktu setahun untuk aku melupakannya?"

Kedua alis pemuda itu terangkat. "… Jadi kau mengenalnya sejak SMP?"

"Kurang lebih begitu. Tapi, lihat saja! Aku akan melupakannya dalam waktu kurang dari sebulan! Apa bagusnya dia itu?! Cuma kaya dan tampan, huh!" teriakmu, seratus persen usaha menghibur diri.

"Huh. Bukannya justru itu yang membuatmu tertarik padanya?" tanya Mayuzumi, skeptis.

"Bu-bukan karena itu, kok! Aku menyukainya karena … Dia keren, beribawa, dan juga tampan… Akh! Kenapa aku malah memujinya?!" Kau mengacak rambut frustasi. Menghela napas lelah, kau berujar, "Ternyata susah sekali melupakannya."

Wajahmu berkerut sendu.

( Sinar matahari mulai menerobos awan, memberi sepuhan hangat pada dua sosok yang berada di atap sekolah tersebut. )

"Jangan pasang wajah begitu. Kau jadi terlihat menyedihkan."

Kau menoleh sepenuhnya pada pemuda itu. Tiba-tiba merasa déjà vu. Dengan kalimat itu. Dengan nada bicara itu. Wajah itu. Aura itu.

Sejurus kemudian—matamu melebar dan kilas balik menghantam otakmu.

" _Jangan pasang wajah begitu. Kau jadi terlihat menyedihkan."_

" _Huh. Tidak berubah sedikitpun."_

" _Masih cengeng, seperti waktu itu."_

" _Kau terlihat jelek kalau menangis."_

" _Jangan pasang wajah begitu—"_

" _Jangan pasang wajah begitu—"_

 _._

"… Chihiro-kun?"

"Huh. Akhirnya ingat juga."

.

* * *

 **Tbc**

* * *

.

Sudah mulai mendapat benang merah cerita ini?

Btw, kalimat 'jangan pasang wajah begitu' terinspirasi dari ucapan Shuichi Akai dari manga Detektif Conan. Catchprase favorit saya itu :3

Thanks for reading. See you next chapter~

* * *

 **Tulis pendapatmu di kotak review yaa!** :3


	3. memory block and time capsule

"Hiks _… Kuma-chan …" Seorang gadis kecil meratapi gundukan tanah_ _ _—_ tempat peristirahatan hewan mungil yang padahal kemarin masih bermain lincah di roda putarnya._

" _Biasanya wanita akan terlihat cantik ketika menangis. Tapi kau beda. Terlihat jelek sekali. Jadi berhenti menangis," hibur—atau ejek?—seorang anak lelaki yang ikut berjongkok di samping si gadis, dengan raut stoik tetap menempel di wajah._

 _Gadis kecil itu menoleh, matanya berkaca-kaca, hidung mengeluarkan cairan, serta mulut mengerucut. Manik kelabu itu memandangi wajah kusut si gadis, sebelum sang empunya berkata_ _—_

 _"Jangan pasang wajah begitu. Kau jadi terlihat menyedihkan."_

.

"Seorang gadis yang waktu itu menangis karena hewan peliharaannya mati, kini menangis karena putus cinta. Benar-benar sebuah kejutan, eh?"

Kau tak merespon. Terlalu banyak tanda tanya di benakmu, salah satunya; kenapa kau tak menyadarinya sejak awal?

"… Apa kau mengingat sesuatu tentangku?" tanya pemuda yang baru saja kaulihat _versi kecil_ nya dalam keping proyeksi ingatan masa lalu.

" _Sudah lama tak berjumpa! Apa kabarmu? Aku rindu sekali padamu. Apa kau ingat sewaktu kita pergi ke festival musim panas bersama?"_

—Ingin melontarkan kalimat serupa, akan tetapi pikiranmu terasa kosong. Ingatan yang muncul di benakmu hanyalah seorang anak lelaki bersurai kelabu, yang wajah dan tingkah sama persis dengan pemuda di hadapanmu—dan hanya berupa siluet samar.

Mayuzumi menghela napas. "Jujur, aku kecewa. Kuharap kau mengingat sesuatu tentangku, sedikit saja."

* * *

 **disclaimer : knb (c) fujimaki tadatoshi**

 **warning : mungkin ada beberapa hal yang terlalu klise dan dramatis, dan juga OOC (._.)  
**

 **enjoy!**

* * *

Sepanjang pelajaran, pikiranmu mengawang kemana-mana. Ocehan guru di depan bagaikan suara dari dunia lain, lantaran dirimu terjebak dalam alam pikiran sendiri. Sekuat tenaga mengorek informasi dari otak. Kau bisa merasakannya—kalau pemuda itu adalah sosok yang begitu dekat denganmu. Bukan kenalan biasa, melainkan seseorang yang spesial arti eksistensinya—sehingga tak mungkin terlupakan begitu saja.

Mayuzumi Chihiro. Mayuzumi Chihiro. Chihiro-kun.

Namanya begitu familiar.

Di tengah labirin pemikiran tanpa ujung, sebuah bola kertas mendarat di mejamu, dari seseorang yang duduk di belakangmu.

—Kau baik-baik saja? Sedang tak enak badan?

Kau mengabaikan pesan tersebut. Tentu kau sedang tak baik-baik saja—karena rasanya seperti kehilangan sesuatu yang penting. Ada batu besar yang mengganjal di otakmu. Hayama selalu menjadi pendengar yang baik—akan tetapi kau merasa bukan pilihan bijak untuk menceritakan mengenai hal yang mengganjalmu ini, sementara kau sendiri benar-benar _clueless_ mengenai duduk permasalahannya.

.

Sesampainya di rumah, kau segera melesat ke gudang untuk mencari album foto lama. Pada lembar halaman yang sedikit menguning serta dihias debu tebal, kau menemukan foto tersebut—yang menjadi bukti kebersamaan kalian beberapa tahun silam. Kau memandangi foto tersebut lekat-lekat, menelisik tiap wajah yang tercetak disana—dan sejurus kemudian manikmu melebar bersamaan dengan ingatan yang mengalir deras bagai sungai.

* * *

 **Musim panas sembilan tahun lalu.**

Dalam perjalanan pulang dari _konbini_ , dirimu yang saat itu berusia delapan tahun melewati areal taman dan mendapati seorang anak lelaki duduk di ayunan seorang diri. Tanpa pikir panjang kau menghampirinya.

Anak lelaki itu mendongak—memandangimu dengan ekspresi datar. "Ada apa?"

Kau tersenyum. "Mau es krim?" tawarmu sambil menyodorkan sebungkus es krim yang niatnya akan dilahap di rumah _—_ akan tetapi kau berubah pikiran saat melihat si lelaki yang di penglihatanmu seperti penyendiri-yang-suram, berakhir pada inisiatifmu menyapanya.

Kemudian kalian berakhir duduk di dua buah ayunan yang tergantung berdampingan. Keganasan sinar mentari sedikit terblokir oleh gumpalan awan kumulus, walau tetap saja hawa panas mengisi udara sekitar.

"Siapa namamu?" tanyamu sambil menyesap es krim stroberi.

"Mayuzumi Chihiro." Lelaki itu tampak menikmati es krim vanilla pemberianmu.

"Mayuzumi, ya?" Telunjuk kauletakkan di dagu. "Namamu sama seperti tetangga baruku yang pindah beberapa hari lalu."

Lelaki bersurai sewarna langit musim dingin itu menoleh. "Kurasa itu aku. Aku memang baru pindah kesini."

Matamu melebar, gembira. "Eh? Benarkah? Berarti kau tetanggaku, dong! Rumah kita bersebelahan!"

" _Souka_?"

Kau mengangguk dengan bersemangat. "Namaku [Name]. Salam kenal, Chihiro-kun!"

.

Tak Mayuzumi sangka kalau sepotong hari di awal musim panas itu adalah permulaan dari persahabatannya dengan si gadis ramah _—_ atau dalam pikiran Mayuzumi; gadis sok kenal yang langsung memanggil nama kecilnya di pertemuan pertama. Musim yang identik dengan teriknya matahari itu diwarnai oleh berbagai kesenangan yang kalian lakukan bersama. Berburu serangga, berenang di laut, petak umpet, bermain basket, dan permainan lain yang biasa dilakukan anak SD.

Kemudian, Mayuzumi memulai semester baru sebagai murid baru di sekolahmu. Dia kelas 5 SD—satu tingkat di atasmu. Walau kadang tak acuh dan cuek—kontras dengan sifatmu yang cenderung ceria—dia adalah sosok yang menyenangkan. Berhubung rumah kalian bersebelahan, hampir tiap sore kalian pulang bersama.

Namun, dalam segala untaian kisah tersebut—bukan hanya ada kalian berdua.

"Tunggu aku, [Name]-chan! Mayuzumi-kun!"—Seorang gadis kecil menyongsong dua sosok yang berada di depannya.

Ada satu orang lagi. Namanya Shirokawa Mikorin, gadis yang tinggal beberapa blok dari rumah kalian. Kau mengenalnya sejak TK _—_ dan dia sudah menjadi sahabat baikmu jauh sebelum Mayuzumi.

Sambil menatap langit, kalian bertiga berandai-andai mengenai masa depan. Membayangkan, betapa menyenangkannya ketika tumbuh bersama. Namun takdir mengatakan tidak pada rancangan kisah-indah-mengenai-persahabatan-sejak-kecil yang klise itu, yang dimulai dari _menghilang_ nya Miko dalam lingkaran hidup kalian.

—Dan itu adalah kesalahanmu.

.

Setahun kemudian, semester baru dimulai, pertanda usainya liburan musim panas yang tidak seindah tahun lalu; lantaran dihampiri seorang tamu bernama kematian.

"[Name]-san, kami turut berduka atas apa yang terjadi pada Shirokawa…"

"… Eh? Shirokawa?"

"Miko! Sahabatmu!"

"... Aku tidak tahu siapa yang kalian bicarakan."

Kedua teman sekelasmu itu saling berpandangan.

Sejak saat itu, orang-orang di sekitarmu bertingkah seolah menyembunyikan sesuatu darimu. Dan anak lelaki bernama Mayuzumi Chihiro tidak pernah terlihat lagi—diketahui ia pindah keluar kota karena pekerjaan orangtuanya, tepat seminggu setelah tragedi itu.

Tinggallah dirimu seorang diri, bersama dengan angan mengenai tumbuh bersama yang melayang.

.

 _Memory block_ adalah sebuah mekanisme dimana otak "menyembunyikan" ingatan yang tidak diinginkan oleh pemiliknya. Biasanya berupa tragedi atau hal-hal yang menyebabkan trauma—sehingga seseorang terus-menerus menyangkal pengalaman tersebut, hingga pada akhirnya ingatan itu tersegel dan tak pernah muncul lagi di permukaan.

Itu lah yang kaualami. Kau mengubur memori menyakitkan yang sangat tidak ingin kauingat. Dan lelaki yang selalu bersama kalian dan menjadi bagian tak terpisahkan dari ingatanmu mengenai Miko—yaitu Mayuzumi Chihiro—ikut terkubur di dasar otak.

* * *

 **Sembilan tahun sejak perkenalan pertama—serta delapan tahun sejak ingatan buruk itu terjadi. SMA Rakuzan**.

Kau duduk seorang diri di bangku taman sekolah dengan kepala tertunduk seperti orang yang sedang dirundung masalah. Berbagai pemikiran berkelebat di otak dan perasaanmu campur aduk.

Tiba-tiba sebuah roti diletakkan di pangkuanmu. Kau menengadah dan mendapati dia, lelaki yang telah lama _menghilang_ berdiri di hadapanmu.

"Balasan untuk _bento_ waktu itu," ujarnya singkat. Kemudian ia mendudukkan diri di sebelahmu. "Kau terlihat seperti bebek yang bersedih."

Ingin memprotes pengandaiannya yang aneh itu, tetapi ada hal lain yang lebih mendesak.

"Aku mengingat semuanya …" Kau meremas rok. Pemuda itu menanti kelanjutan kalimatmu. "… Itu semua salahku. Aku lah yang menyebabkan Miko meninggal …"

"Hah?" Seketika raut pemuda itu berubah. Keterkejutan begitu kentara di wajahnya.

Cerita itu mulai meluncur dari mulutmu, dengan getaran di tiap silabelnya. "Waktu itu ... aku marah padanya karena sebuah masalah kecil. Aku membentaknya lalu berlari meninggalkannya sementara dia terus mengejarku dari belakang. Aku tak peduli, namun dia tetap berusaha menyusulku. Dan saat itulah, dia, dia …"

"Ya. Aku tahu," potong Mayuzumi. Pemuda itu tahu persis apa yang terjadi setelah itu. Sebuah mobil melaju kencang dan menghantam tubuh si gadis. Mayuzumi sedang bersantai di rumahnya kala kabar itu sampai di telinganya, dan begitu sampai di lokasi—yang ia dapati adalah ambulans, keranda yang digotong, serta simbahan darah di jalanan. Mewarnai udara musim panas dengan bau anyir.

Serta, gadis satunya—dirimu—begitu terguncang hingga jatuh terduduk dengan wajah syok. Mayuzumi tak bicara lagi denganmu sejak itu, lantaran kau mengurung diri di kamar hingga bahkan tak mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada dirinya—yang kembali berpindah rumah mengikuti pekerjaan orangtua.

"Aku merasa sangat bersalah … Semua salahku … Miko-chan pasti tak akan memaafkanku," lirihmu. Kau menggigit bibir bawahmu sekuat tenaga, hingga setitik cairan merah muncul disana. Ada penyesalan mendalam yang berputar-putar, serta sebuah pemikiran mengerikan mengenai menjadi penyebab dari hilangnya kehidupan seseorang menghantui benak. Perasaan yang pernah menghantuimu delapan tahun lalu—kini kembali datang menghujam.

Mayuzumi terpekur. Ini jelas bukan duduk perkara yang mudah diurai.

Keheningan terjadi dalam durasi lama.

Setelah termenung sedemikian rupa, pemuda itu buka suara. "Kaupikir dia orang yang sesempit itu? Kalau aku, mungkin aku akan menghantui dan tak memaafkanmu seumur hidup. Tetapi, Shirokawa … dia anak yang baik. _Well_ , aku tidak bisa memastikan apa yang dirasakannya sekarang."—Mayuzumi mendongak, menatap langit seolah gadis yang dimaksud kini berada di atas sana—"Tapi aku ingin kau berhenti menyalahkan diri sendiri. Ketika kau berbuat kesalahan, maka kau selalu punya kesempatan untuk memperbaiki. Selain itu—

"Aku juga melakukan kesalahan. Waktu itu—aku tak berada di sampingmu. Aku pergi begitu saja, membiarkanmu menanggung beban ini seorang diri. Maka dari itu aku melakukan hal yang aku bisa untuk membuatmu merasa lebih baik sebagai bentuk penebusan kesalahanku. Jadi yah—jangan salah paham dengan semua yang kulakukan padamu dalam beberapa hari terakhir."

Pemuda itu mendaratkan telapak tangannya ke puncak kepalamu. Kemudian telapak tangan yang besar dan agak kasar—efek dari sering berinteraksi dengan bola basket—itu mengusap rambutmu pelan, seolah hendak mentransfer ketenangan dan membersihkan emosi-emosi negatif.

 _Menebus kesalahan_ , eh? Apa yang telah dilakukannya padamu membuatmu merasa lebih baik. Mungkin kau bisa melakukan hal serupa pada orang lain, untuk memperbaiki kesalahan di masa lampau.

Rasanya, beban yang menggelayuti dirimu sedikit meringan. Kedua sudut bibir tertarik ke atas, membentuk sebuah senyuman lebar. "Terima kasih, _etto_ … Bagaimana aku harus memanggilmu? Mayuzumi-senpai, atau Chihiro-kun?"

"Kurasa pilihan pertama lebih baik."

"Hmm, kalau begitu … Chihiro-senpai!"

"Rasanya aneh dipanggil dengan nama kecil oleh seorang adik kelas …"

Kau hanya tersenyum simpul. Bagaimana pun, dia tak menolak, bukan?

"Bagaimana kalau sehabis ini kita mengunjungi makam Miko-chan?"

"Aku ada latihan basket. Bagaimana kalau besok?"

"Ya. Tapi sebelum itu, ada yang ingin kulakukan terlebih dahulu."

* * *

"Benda itu ada disini?"

"Iya. Aku ingat sekali, kita bertiga menguburnya delapan tahun lalu."

Cangkul difungsikan untuk membuka lapisan tanah dimana benda itu dikubur. Sebuah _time capsule_ —alias kapsul waktu.

Ekspresimu saat membuka tutup kotak tersebut seperti seorang anak kecil yang dibelikan mainan. "Wah, ini bola tenis yang sering kita mainkan! Lalu—eh, kenapa ada kertas ulanganku disini?"

"Seorang anak bodoh yang nilai sainsnya anjlok merengek pada kakak kelasnya yang pintar untuk mengajarinya—dan berkat kebaikan hati si kakak kelas, nilai anak itu naik drastis," jelas Mayuzumi dengan sinisme dalam tiap silabelnya.

Kau mendelik. "Anak bodoh? Kakak kelas yang pintar? Ternyata, Senpai ini narsis ya?"

"Itu kenyataan."

Kau tertawa garing, kemudian lanjut mengubek-ubek kotak berisi berbagai barang tersebut. Matamu melebar kala mendapati benda yang terletak di dasar kotak—tiga lembar kertas dengan kalimat bertemakan 'mimpi di masa depan' tertulis disana. Yang berada paling atas adalah milik sahabatmu yang telah meninggal. Pandanganmu agak menggelap kala membaca untaian kalimat yang ditulis tangan tersebut. Tiba-tiba, sebuah sentilan mendarat di keningmu.

"Sakit!"

" _Baka_! Kita menggali ini bukan untuk bermuram durja," sinis Mayuzumi.

" _Wakatta, wakatta_. Kalau begitu, kita lihat yang selanjutnya," kertas dibalik. "Oh, milikku."

 **Aku ingin menjadi wanita yang cantik dan hebat, sukses dalam karier serta keluarga. Nanti menikah dengan siapa? Itu sih belum direncanakan, ha ha ha. Lalu … semoga suatu saat aku bisa makan pizza yang ukurannya lebih besar dari kepalaku.**

Dengusan geli terdengar dari sebelahmu. Tampak Mayuzumi menutup mulutnya, menahan tawa. Wajahmu sontak memerah—memikirkan betapa anehnya kalimat yang kautulis tujuh tahun lalu. Namun, kalimat selanjutnya—yang ditulis di sudut kertas—sukses membuat wajahmu jadi lebih merah lagi.

 _p.s. oh iya, mungkin … nanti aku menikah dengan Chihiro-kun, haha._

Mayuzumi memandangi tulisan tersebut. "Heh, lelucon macam apa ini?"

Segera kausambar kertas memalukan tersebut. "Lupakan! Lupakan! Sekarang, giliran membaca punyamu~"

"Oi, hentikan—"

Di kertas terakhir—milik satu-satunya lelaki dalam kelompok kecil kalian—terdapat satu kalimat yang ditulis besar-besar, hampir memenuhi satu halaman.

 **Ingin hidup tenang dan damai, serta tidak terlibat hal yang merepotkan.**

Kau _sweatdrop_ begitu membacanya. Namun sejurus kemudian manikmu membulat kala mendapati kalimat di sudut kertas.

Ingin terus bersama [Name]. … Menikahinya, mungkin?

—Sayang sekali, udah terlambat bagi Mayuzumi untuk menyembunyikan fakta bahwa ia pernah menulis kalimat tersebut.

Kalian berdua berpandangan—kemudian membuang wajah secara bersamaan. Ada rona merah yang menjalar di muka masing-masing.

"… Ternyata waktu itu kita begitu polos, ya …" komentarmu.

"Yeah. Entah apa yang merasukiku waktu itu. Benar-benar konyol."

Setelah puas bernostalgia—yang berakhir _chaos_ lantaran _sesuatu_ —kalian melaksanakan agenda utama. Sore itu, makam sahabatmu dihias dua jenis bunga yang kaubeli di toko. Masing-masing memiliki arti; melati ( persahabatan ) dan tulip putih ( permohonan maaf ).

Serta sebuket bunga kamelia kuning kauberikan pada Mayuzumi.

 _( Yellow camelia; longing )_

* * *

"Sebentar lagi liburan musim panas. _Nee_ , apa rencana Senpai?"

"Aku akan menghabiskan liburan untuk latihan intensif dalam rangka menghadapi Winter Cup nanti. Tidak ada waku istirahat."

"Oh, iya! Hayama sudah menceritakannya padaku. Sepertinya latihan kalian keras sekali, eh?"

"Satu jam latihan sudah cukup untukmu merasakan neraka dunia. Oh ya, sepertinya kau dekat sekali dengan si bocah berisik itu."

"Dia teman sekelasku, haha. Ngomong-ngomong, berjuanglah! Nanti aku akan pergi menonton sekaligus mendukung kalian di pertandingan."

"Hee, nanti kau bertemu dengan _orang itu_ , lho."

"Yah, soalnya … ini pertama kalinya Senpai maju ke pertandingan besar, bukan? Dari dulu Senpai tidak pernah masuk posisi reguler dan hanya menjadi anggota biasa yang samasekali tidak menonjol."

"Kau meledekku atau apa?"

Kau tertawa kecil. Kemudian saat menoleh, yang kaudapati adalah tubuh tinggi sang pemuda yang disepuh sinar mentari senja. Seberkas warna jingga menghias wajahnya _—_ dan saat itulah kau terpesona pada wajahnya yang terpahat indah. Dia telah tumbuh menjadi lelaki dewasa yang tampan.

Cukup dua kata untuk menggambarkan suasana hatimu saat ini; lega dan bahagia.

 _Sama seperti waktu itu—ketika dia menemukanku yang tersesat saat festival musim panas, dia menyelamatkanku. Kali ini—dia datang kembali, dan menarikku keluar dari lembah keterpurukan. Berkat dia, aku bisa membebaskan diri secara perlahan dan menemukan harapan baru._

 _._

"... ngomong-ngomong, mau sampai kapan kau mengagumi wajahku?"

.

* * *

 **Tbc.**

* * *

.

Akhirnya saya bisa fast update~ *tebar confetti*

Gomen ya kalau menurut kalian ini OOC. Menyeimbangkan antara alur cerita serta ke-IC-an itu ternyata lumayan susah, apalagi ini Mayuzumi _—who is kinda introvert and indifferent, also can be blunt and rude sometimes_ coret _but handsome_ coret.

O ya, _memory block_ memang ada dan sudah dibuktikan lewat penelitian. Sebenernya saya baru tahu istilah itu pas baca novel Koala Kumal-nya Raditya Dika, bab Patah Hati Terhebat. Disitu saya langsung pengen menuliskan sesuatu tentang _memory block_ , dan akhirnya terrealisasikan juga lewat cerita ini :D

OC dimunculkan demi mendukung cerita, tapi tenang kok cuma di chapter ini doang. Next chapter will be focused on the development of your relationship, and some conflicts maybe ;;)

Cerita ini masih ada lanjutannya lho, khuhuhu. Baidewei, gimana chapter ini? Bagus nggak? Memuaskan nggak? **Tulis pendapatmu di kotak review yaa!** Dan juga silahkan kalau ada yang ingin dikoreksi, soalnya saya sering puyeng sendiri pas _self-beta_ /?

 **Salam,**

 **Mieko**

* * *

 _"I have found my precious long-lost chilhood friend."_

 _._

 _"She approached me under the the blue summer sky with that shining smile of hers. Eight years has passed, and once again—she appeared in front of me under the night sky with that hopeless and pathetic look plastered her figure. What a huge change, huh? I don't know whether to be blessed or dissatisfied."_


End file.
